Invierno
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Un día en la nieve no es tan simple como lo era antes ...


Invierno

Karin miró por encima de la nieve, a continuación, hacia el cielo oscuro. Se rodeó con sus brazos los hombros y se los frota subconsciente, mirando a su alrededor por su pelota de fútbol. Era un sábado por la mañana, y no había nadie cerca, debido a la nieve. Sin embargo, que no había dejado de Karin de agarrar su bola y tratar de obtener un poco de práctica in Estaba tan ansioso de salir de su casa-su padre fue particularmente estúpida, que el día que había olvidado por completo para tomar su abrigo.

Se acercó a su pelota de fútbol, ligeramente cogerlo con los dedos congelados. Ella sonrió levemente al recordar cómo su madre había utilizado para organizar la familia los sábados, de llevarlos a los bosques para hacer un picnic, o al parque a jugar un juego. En ese entonces ella siempre ha tenido esos momentos por supuesto, siempre se supone que seguirán para permanecer simple. Pero nada se quedó sencilla de largo.

Enderezado, agarrándose el balón debajo de su brazo izquierdo, sacó un barrido pasado sobre el campo vacío. Era de tranquilidad, de verdad. La mayoría de los niños de su edad estaban en el interior, jugar juegos de video mientras bebe chocolate caliente. Karin nunca había encontrado el placer de quedarse en casa, tratando de aumentar su puntuación de juego para impresionar a sus amigos la próxima vez que se acercó. Parecía tener mucho sentido para ella. Ella habría preferido ir afuera, en el buen tiempo, y jugar al fútbol o practicar cualquier otro deporte.

Muchas veces, cuando la vida tiene que ser demasiado, corría. Ella no tenía un MP3, su padre le había dicho que si quería uno, tendría que ahorrar para comprar uno, así que compró una pelota de fútbol en lugar nuevo, pero el silencio encajan perfectamente sus necesidades. Esto le dio tiempo para pensar, o si las cosas estaban muy mal, le permitió escapar de los problemas, aunque sólo sea por un rato.

Una vez, Ichigo había pedido que vienen junto con ella en una carrera. Él había ido a mitad de camino a través de su ruta normal cuando de repente se detuvo. Cuando Karin preguntó qué le pasaba, él sólo movía la cabeza y se quitó en la otra dirección, diciéndole que había reunirse de nuevo en la casa. Karin resistir el impulso de detenerlo, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la dirección que venía corriendo hacia. A medida que observaba que se vaya, que rogaba que estaría bien, y había regresado a su casa temprano para esperar a su hermano a volver.

Después de eso, nunca se ofreció a acompañarla en sus carreras.

Karin deambulaba fuera de la cancha de fútbol-la nieve estaba demasiado profundo para practicar más y comenzó a caminar. Ella ignoró el aterrizaje de nieve en los hombros mientras se dirigía hacia un destino desconocido. Todavía era temprano, nadie esperaba que la espalda por una hora como mínimo. Su familia supo que la nieve no se molestó en ella.

Después de unos quince minutos de caminar, llegó a su destino. En la sorpresa, miró hacia abajo, en el lugar donde sus pies inconscientemente había llevado a ella. La tumba de su madre brillaba en la nieve, y las flores que habían traído la visita anterior se había marchitado. El ceño fruncido, Karin se agachó y los sacó de la jarra que había estado, el estudio de ellos en silencio. Habían sido los lirios, a pesar de que se dore lo suficiente como para ser irreconocible.

Karin metió en el bolsillo y se arrodilló al lado de la tumba de su madre, mirando solemne, "No te preocupes, mamá. Voy a traer un poco más de una vez las paradas de flores de nieve. "Los muertos no hablan, y como tal, no recibió ninguna respuesta que se escuchó de su seguridad. Con un suspiro, se puso de pie, cerrando los ojos en la oración silenciosa.

Una vez que terminó, ella abrió los ojos de color azul oscuro con tristeza, mirando al cielo una vez más. Ella parpadeó mientras sus ojos se convirtió en neblina, y rápidamente se limpió con la manga de la camisa. Lo último que quería hacer era llorar delante de su madre. Esa etapa de su vida se ha hecho y se ha ido.

Karin se estremeció, al darse cuenta de que la temperatura no cesa de caer. Ella sabía que ella tendría que volver a recoger el abrigo antes, o el riesgo de enfermarse.

En ese momento, alguien le tendió un abrigo pesado, empujando delante de ella. Sorprendido, pronto levantó la vista, y ojos azules se encontraron con el mar en calma-orbes verdes. Ella seguía mirando, y él se movió incómodo.

"Vas a coger un resfriado si no te pones un abrigo", comentó Toshiro, empujando el escudo de manera que había notado.

Karin parpadeó ", no tendrás frío?"

"No", respondió, "No lo entiendo frío fácilmente. agarralo. "

Ella vaciló, y estaba a punto de obstinadamente alejarlo cuando un estornudo asolado su cuerpo. Toshiro ojos brillaron con preocupación, y se movía detrás de ella, poniendo el abrigo sobre los hombros. Karin frunció el ceño, pero el calor era demasiado repentina invitación, por lo que no tomó la chaqueta.

Toshiro estudió su rostro, "Estás pálida. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? "

"Dos horas, tal vez?" Karin suministrado. Estaba a punto de replicar que ella no necesita que nadie machacando sobre su salud, pero se detuvo. Se sentía un poco de bueno tener alguien que se preocupe por ella. Ella había fingido no necesito a nadie, pero con Toshiro, sus defensas se desmoronaron.

"¿Dos horas?" Levantó una ceja, lo que Karin nunca había sido capaz de hacer, "Estoy impresionado. Muchos seres humanos no pueden quedarse fuera de ese tiempo en tan sólo una camisa. "

"Me gusta el frío", dijo Karin, envolviendo su chaqueta a su alrededor, "Me mantiene despierto y despeja mi mente. Además, no muchas personas están fuera cuando nieva, así que puedo estar sola por un tiempo. "

Toshiro asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión, "¿Quieres que me vaya?"

Sacudió la cabeza, "Usted no tiene que hacerlo", sonrió levemente, "La soledad es buena, pero la sociedad que es mas bueno".

Permanecieron allí durante un tiempo, en silencio, mirando a la tumba de la señora de Kurosaki. El viento soplaba un poco, moviendo el pelo blanco de Toshiro, estallando en sus ojos. Abrió el capítulo de distancia, en leve molestia, mirando de reojo a Karin.

"¿Qué edad tenía usted?", Preguntó en voz baja.

Ella no dijo nada por un momento. Estaba a punto de alejarse, seguro de que ella no me contestaba, cuando le sonrió para sus adentros, "yo tenía tres años. Yo no entiendo mucho lo que estaba pasando, pero aún así ... "Hizo una pausa," cambió la vida de todos ".

Toshiro siguió mirando fijamente a la lápida, las palabras grabadas en ella corren por su cuenta. Junto a él, Karin olió un poco. La miró de nuevo, sin saber qué decir.

"La mayoría de la gente me dice que son lo siento por mi pérdida, pero no lo son," Karin susurró: "Ni siquiera la conozco. Y decir lo siento no compensa lo que se perdió ... "

Se quedó en silencio, observando cómo el viento soplaba con su pelo en su rostro, pálido de frío. Se veía tan solo, de pie junto a él, tan diferente de su actitud desafiante normal, que Toshiro quería ayudarla. Quería decirle algo que la haría sentir mejor, para borrar esa sonrisa triste fuera de su cara y que ella se burlan de él como si lo hacían normalmente. Pero él sabía que nada podía decir habría ninguna diferencia. Esto era algo que tenía que hacer frente por sí misma.

Toshiro se mudó en silencio, envolviéndola en un abrazo de consuelo. Se espera que sea suficiente, ya que era lo mejor que podía pensar en hacer. Tenía que resolver las cosas por su cuenta, pero no hace daño a recordarle que no estaba sola. La pelota de fútbol quedaron en el olvido a sus pies cuando se volvió en el pecho de Toshiro, finalmente permitiendo que las lágrimas de liberarse.

Él la abrazó con fuerza a su pecho, sin decir nada, dejar Karin liberarse de los sentimientos que había mantenido encerrado durante tanto tiempo. Sabía que ella no lo hizo a menudo, y que ella se arrepentiría más tarde, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada, sino llorar en su camisa.

Unos minutos más tarde Karin hacia atrás, lloriqueando, la cara rosada de la vergüenza, "... Lo siento ...-murmuró," Yo no quería ... "

"No te preocupes por eso," Toshiro se encogió de hombros: "Estoy seguro de que es difícil".

Ella asintió, "Nadie habla de ello en casa. No puedo pedir a mi papá o Yuzu, porque sólo va a cambiar de tema. Ichigo se escucha, pero no puedo pedirle que haga eso. Era bastante viejo para recordar mucho de mamá, y él se culpa por su muerte ... Fue allí cuando sucedió, ya sabes. "

Toshiro pensó por un momento, "Probablemente por eso es tan dobladas en conseguir más poder. No le quiero volver a estar en una situación indefensa de nuevo ".

"Sí," Karin cogió el balón de fútbol, secándose los ojos en su escudo: "Pero yo siempre tengo miedo de que iré a hacer algo estúpido, y que lo mataran también."

"Kurosaki? Toshiro fingida sorpresa," hacer algo estúpido? Imposible ".

Karin se echó a reír, y él sonrió, contento de haber aclarado el estado de ánimo. La carga parecía haber sido sacado de los hombros, por un rato al menos.

"Vamos", le echó un vistazo a la tumba de su madre, "Creo que he terminado aquí por hoy."

Toshiro se volvió y la sacó del cementerio, de vuelta a la calle desierta. Parece que todo el mundo estaba dentro de hoy, pero que les convenía perfectamente. Karin miró la pelota de fútbol en sus brazos y una sonrisa maligna creció en su rostro. Miró a Toshiro, que estaba a unos diez metros por delante de ella. Estaba de espaldas a ella, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar su pelota de fútbol con fuerza, con el objetivo adecuado para la cabeza.

Se quedó inmóvil, a la espera de dos milésimas de segundo antes de entrar a la izquierda, permitiendo que el balón genio por donde su cabeza había sido. Karin frunció el ceño y corrió tras él, pasando por Toshiro en su esfuerzo por buscar a su bola. Echó a correr, así, de fácil mantenimiento, incluso con ella, una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

"Oh! Ahora tenemos que alcanzar a él! ", Se quejó, jadeando como ella salió corriendo.

Toshiro se burló, "Si no la había arrojado a la cabeza, esto no habría sucedido".

"Yo no lo tiró," Karin corregido ", me pateó. Y que se supone que saque de nuevo, o al menos detenerla. "

"Podría haber. Pero lo que la diversión en eso? ", Comentó sin cuidado, aún al nivel de Karin. Ella puso los ojos y comenzó a disminuir, la bola había dejado de volar y que ahora laminados, dejando un guión de luz sobre la nieve. Karin gimió al rodar justo al borde de una colina, una pausa de una fracción de segundo antes de rodar hacia abajo. Ella entrecerró los ojos a Toshiro, claramente pensando 'esto es todo por tu culpa'.

Se rió de la expresión, y Karin hizo una gira a la derecha de inmediato, pasando a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la pelota, que se había detenido justo antes de la calle en la parte inferior.

Sin embargo, le dio cinco pasos hacia abajo y rápidamente se resbaló en los escalones de hielo. Agarrar en el aire frenéticamente, se cayó hacia adelante, incapaz de frenar o detener su descenso. Metió los brazos en, listo para usar como un cojín para proteger la cabeza, cuando el cuerpo de Toshiro envuelto alrededor de ella. Él trató de impedir que se caigan, pero era una batalla perdida, como el hielo conquistó a él. Se deslizó, y los dos de ellos cayó por las escaleras.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo en la parte inferior de la colina, Karin gemía y se incorporó, frotándose la cabeza, "¡Ay ...-murmuró. Ella sabía que, aunque el descenso fue mala, y que tendrían golpes de él, podría haber sido mucho peor si Toshiro no hubiera estado allí para protegerla. Con ese pensamiento, miró a su alrededor por su amiga.

Toshiro estaba tendido a menos de dos metros de distancia, la sangre corría por el lado derecho de su rostro, al mar-ojos verdes cerrados. Karin sintió una oleada de pánico a través de ella, y ella rápidamente se arrastró hasta su lado, inclinado sobre su cuerpo todavía.

"Toshiro?"-Preguntó ella, tocándole el brazo a la ligera. Él no respondió, y se sentó allí a ciegas por un momento, su mente una confusión. Luego se reunieron suficiente de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que una comprobación del pulso sería la primera cosa a hacer. Ella tomó el brazo y sentía el pulso. Tardó un minuto-una preocupación, llenos de lento tic-tac-minutos antes de que ella notó un golpe leve. Con la idea reconfortante de que aún estaba vivo, ella se quitó su abrigo y empezó a frotar su cara, tratando de encontrar donde la reducción fue. Ella rogó que no era demasiado profundo.

Después de haber limpiado la sangre de su rostro-que estaba recibiendo especie de pálido, y Karin esperaba que fuera por el frío, ni la pérdida de sangre-se encuentra el corte. No era demasiado grande, probablemente el resultado de golpear su cabeza en el concreto, y confía en que era poco profundo. Heridas en la cabeza sangraba mucho, causando a menudo la gente se preocupa falsa para una pequeña marca. Ella sabía, entraron en la clínica de su familia todo el tiempo.

Ella no tenía vendas, pero se espera que la aplicación de presión sobre la herida sería detener la hemorragia. Antes de intentar que, sin embargo, a buscar su pelota de fútbol y lo utilizó para elevar sus pies.

"Vamos, despierta ...-murmuró, aplicando una presión suficiente para detener el flujo de sangre, pero no lo suficiente para dañar el cráneo," Por favor, Toshiro ... "

Se movió, pero no abrió los ojos. Sin embargo, ella tomó el corazón y continuó en que para detener la sangre, murmurando para él. Una vez que la sangre se había reducido al mínimo en lugar de un arroyo, arrancó la parte inferior de su camisa para usar como vendajes. Me tomó un momento, pero una vez que tuvo la primera inicial de lágrima, el resto de la camisa rápidamente descifrado. Se detuvo justo debajo de su pecho, luego tomó la improvisada vinculante y se envolvió la cabeza.

A medida que la ató con fuerza, Toshiro gimió y abrió los ojos, mirando el cielo de invierno. Karin miraba con recelo ", Toshiro?"

Se volvió un poco la cabeza hacia ella, haciendo una mueca en el movimiento, "Karin ..." frunció el ceño, "¿Estás bien?"

"Bien", Karin respondió, sonriendo en relieve, "¿Y tú?"

"Me duele la cabeza", se encogió de hombros, así como pudo en el suelo ", pero yo estoy bien lo contrario."

Ella asintió, "Debe haber golpeado la cabeza en el concreto. Usted estaba sangrando mucho. Me vendaron la herida, pero su capa tiene un montón de sangre en el que ahora ... "miró a dicho artículo de la ropa, tendido en el suelo junto a ellos.

Toshiro cerró los ojos, "Great. Matsumoto se va a voltear ... "

Karin recordó a la mujer que había acompañado a Toshiro, su subordinado, si ella no se equivocó. Ella bajó la cabeza, malestar que había causado tantos problemas, "Lo siento, Hitsugaya-chan ..."

Toshiro miró con sorpresa. Ella había vuelto a utilizar su apellido formal, algo que no había hecho en meses, "no te preocupes por eso," se sentó a mostrar su punto de vista, "Voy a estar bien. Es sólo un rasguño. "

"No debería haber pateado la pelota a ti," Karin dijo, "Es mi culpa que se te haga daño.

"Tenía que asegurarse de que no hice", dijo con calma: "Sólo pienso en mis lesiones, si Kurosaki descubrió que había decepcionado a usted se cae por las escaleras," rió "Había un reto para mí en una batalla allí y entonces ".

Ella sonrió levemente, "Sí, lo haría. Había conseguir su patadas en el trasero, también. "

"Es cierto", Toshiro sonrió, "Fue sólo un accidente pequeño. No es gran cosa, y no es amenaza para la vida. Créeme, yo he estado en mucho peor ".

Karin asintió, y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Se tambaleó un poco al principio, pero rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio. Cogió el balón de fútbol y el abrigo, y los dos de ellos comenzaron a subir la escalera, utilizando tanto el pasamano de este tiempo. En la parte superior, Toshiro una pausa, "¿Está usted de regresar a su casa?"

"¿Y tú?" Replicó ella.

Él parpadeó: "Sí, eventualmente. Me voy a caminar a casa primero, sin embargo. No es seguro caminar solo ".

Karin se burló, "Por favor. He estado haciendo esto toda mi vida, nada va a pasar ".

"Probablemente ha estado bajando las escaleras toda la vida también, pero eso no impidió que se caiga."

"Touché", sonrió, "Pero yo no voy a volver sin asegurarse de que usted llegue a su lugar está bien. Usted está recuperando aún de una gran cantidad de pérdida de sangre, y que no haría por un desmayo en la acera. "

Toshiro entrecerró los ojos verde mar, "no voy a desmayar."

"Y no voy a caer, pero estamos insiste en acompañar a otros a casa, ¿correcto?" Karin replicó: "¿Y qué hay que volver a donde te vas a quedar y luego, cuando usted se sienta mejor, usted puede tomar mi casa ".

No tuvo un regreso para que, por lo que frunció el ceño en su lugar, "Maldita sea, Kurosakis tienen que ser las personas más terco que he conocido".

"Es bastante justo yo y Ichigo," Karin respondió, "Pero gracias de todos modos."

Se quejaba una respuesta y empezó a avanzar, con Karin marcado a lo largo de su espalda. La nieve siguió cayendo en voz baja, cubriendo sus pistas, ya que hicieron su camino a la casa de Orihime. Cuando llegaron, no había nadie, y Karin disfrutado de la calidez que se apoderó de ella cuando entró. Toshiro cerró la puerta y llevado dentro de Karin.

"Orihime dejarnos estar aquí mientras estamos en la ciudad", explicó.

"Lo tengo", Karin miró de arriba abajo. Él no era un bonito espectáculo. Su rostro y el cabello todavía tenía sangre en que en ciertos lugares, y la venda que ella había utilizado contra él estaba empezando a aflojar. Su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y le daba un aspecto casi como un fantasma con el pelo blanco.

"¿Qué?" Toshiro exigió, reunidos en su mirada.

"Tú", Karin se cruzó de brazos, "Parece que fue atropellado por un autobús. Ir a tomar una ducha, ¿verdad? "

Él la miró, pero salió de la habitación, murmurando algo acerca de un cuerpo falso. Karin establecido en el sofá, descansando sus ojos mientras escuchaba a su vez en la ducha en la habitación contigua. El sonido era suave, y muy pronto se sumió a dormir.

Cuando se despertó, se dio cuenta de que la ducha estaba en silencio, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado fuera. Se incorporó, frotándose los ojos con la palma de la mano, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Lo primero que noté fue que alguien la había cubierto con una manta. La segunda cosa que noté fue que alguien había establecido también una camiseta para ella, probablemente para sustituir a la que ella desgarró. La tercera cosa fue que no había nadie en la habitación. Curioso, se levantó y empezó a explorar la casa una vez que se metió en la camisa nueva.

No había nadie en el dormitorio, pero ella oyó crujir en la cocina y se dirigió hacia esa dirección. En el momento en que caminaba en la puerta, Toshiro la vuelta, mirando a ella.

"Por fin se despertó, ¿eh?", Preguntó, volviendo a la estufa. Karin puso los ojos y se dirigió hacia él, mirando por encima de su brazo en el bote. Stew estaba cocinando en ella, y ella levantó la cabeza.

"Sabes cocinar?"

Sacudió la cabeza, "Matsumoto hace. Estoy calentando. Pensé que podría tener hambre. "

Karin tenía hambre, de hecho. Se había saltado a cabo en el desayuno de la mañana, desesperada por salir de la casa. Echó un vistazo al tiempo y parpadeó sorprendido, era ya 2 de la tarde.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?"-Preguntó ella.

Toshiro miró el reloj, así, "Dos, tres horas? Le dejo la siesta, que parecía cansado. "

"No dormí bien anoche", Karin admitidos. No había dormido bien desde que Ichigo había desaparecido, pero ella no estaba a punto de decirle eso.

Toshiro asintió con la cabeza y tomó la olla de la estufa, echando la comida en dos platos. Le entregó uno, y luego tomó la otra y lo trajo a la pequeña mesa. Karin toma asiento como él vertió agua para beber. Comieron en silencio, disfrutando de la comida, antes de que ella decidió que necesitaba conversación.

"Entonces, ¿un día, ¿eh?"

Miró hacia ella, "Si. Sin duda es interesante. "

Estudió su rostro, la localización de la corte alto en la parte derecha de la frente. Realmente era pequeña, ahora que ya no tenía la sangre que brota de ella, y Karin sintió una punzada de culpa como lo recordaba tirado en la acera, un silencio de muerte. ¿Y si se habían muerto? Las personas murieron a causa de caídas por las escaleras todo el tiempo, y ella aún se considera que la suerte de que no romper nada.

Toshiro notó su silencio y bajó los párpados con exasperación, "estoy bien, Karin. Te lo dije antes, me sale mucho peor en la mayoría de mis batallas ".

Realmente se veía mejor, ahora que no estaba manchada de sangre más. Karin miró a su comida, sonrojándose ligeramente. Por supuesto que estaba bien. Era mucho más potente de lo que nunca podía imaginar, y una pequeña cosa como caer por las escaleras no le afectan mucho.

Toshiro observaba, "¿Estás bien, ¿verdad? ¿Estás seguro de que no violó ninguna costillas o algo? "

"Si lo hiciera, estoy seguro de que se habría dado cuenta que por ahora", declaró, "Todo lo que recibió fueron golpes. Nada nuevo. "

Parecía satisfecho con eso, y volvió a su comida. Que terminaron de comer al igual que la puerta se abrió. Toshiro esperó pacientemente hasta que la puerta se cerró, entonces la cuenta atrás en los dedos. Al igual que golpeó a uno, se oyó un grito.

¡Capitán!

"Aquí, Matsumoto," que llamó, completamente integrado, mientras que Karin había saltado por el ruido fuerte.

Segundos después, Matsumoto apareció, radiante, "Yo cuidaba de dos huecos de hoy, el capitán."

"Buen trabajo", Toshiro respondió. Matsumoto miró a Karin, y algo hizo clic.

"Kurosaki Karin!", Exclamó, dando a la niña en cuestión un fuerte abrazo, "Yo no siquiera se dio cuenta usted!"

Karin quedó sin aliento como Matsumoto soltó, mirando el vice-capitán con cautela, "Hola".

"¿Está acabado de comer, Karin?" Toshiro preguntó. Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, recogió su plato y lo llevó a la pileta. Luego se enderezó, frente a las dos niñas, "¿Vas a permanecer por un tiempo?"

Karin sacudió la cabeza, "Yo realmente debería recibir. Yuzu se preocupa, aunque papá no se da cuenta. "

"Voy a caminar de vuelta," Toshiro ofrecidos. Karin de pie, girando los ojos.

"Te lo dije, no es necesario. Yo no vivo muy lejos ".

Toshiro abrió la boca para protestar, pero Matsumoto intervino: "Yo la llevo, capitán. Sólo tomará un minuto. "

No parecía feliz, pero admitió que esa idea, y las dos niñas a la izquierda del apartamento. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Matsumoto se acercó a Karin, "Así que, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes hoy?"

"Bueno, me caí por unas escaleras, pero Toshiro llevó la peor parte de la caída," dijo Karin. Ella no iba a hablar de lo que había sucedido en el cementerio.

"¿De veras?" Matsumoto parpadeó, "Realmente hay como tú!"

Karin comenzó, "¿Qué?"

La señora asintió con confianza ", el capitán no hacer algo como lo que para cualquiera. Normalmente, él no fingía para ver nada y caminar en la dirección de otros. No es que no le importaba, que simplemente no se refiere a sí mismo con otra persona de negocios ".

"Oh ..."

"Y el hecho de que aún colgaba de después de que ..." Matsumoto pensó por un momento, "él debe haber querido asegurarse de que estás bien."

Karin reflexionó sobre Mientras caminaban, "Él es muy bueno. Me gusta mucho, "hizo una pausa," ¿Es ilegal? Para mí, como un shinigami?

Matsumoto, se rió, "para un capitán, no hay nada ilegal. Pero no estoy seguro, la idea no es subir. Todo lo que sé es que cuando te ve, está de buen humor el resto del día. "

Karin se sonrojó ligeramente en ese comentario, y se detuvo en frente de su casa, "Gracias por caminar conmigo, Matsumoto."

"No hay problema," dijo, agitando si fuera poco, "tenga una noche agradable, y no van cayendo por las escaleras. Si el capitán no esté allí la próxima vez, usted realmente puede salir lastimado. Y yo no quiero tener que lidiar con él cuando se entera de que. "Ella le guiñó el ojo y se volvió, de regreso de la suite de Orihime.

Una leve sonrisa, Karin cambió el balón de fútbol y abrió la puerta, entrando en su casa. El día no había sido una pérdida completa.

**Bueno este no le corregi los errores por que estaba muy largo y tengo muy poco tiempo el la compu y ya me tengo que ir adios!**


End file.
